Don Juan DeMarco
by Miss Sofie
Summary: COMPLETE! When Christina meets the man with the mask she's so bedazzled by him that she soon becomes Doña Christina. A story of love and romance.
1. Bewitched

Okay, so this is my first try at Don Juan DeMarco. Just a little warning before you begin reading: If you don't like love and romance, don't read this! It's all it is.

Think it's all I'm gonna say now. Read and enjoy!

~ Miss Sofie

---

**Chapter I - Bewitched**

Do you know those days when the sun is so strong that it heats up the air so much that all you can do is dream about lying on the beach sipping to cool drinks? And though it's not even noon yet, the air is so sticky that you want to take showers every ten minutes? It was one of those days, and I had been dreaming of ice cream since I woke up in the morning, but instead of having one, I was fighting to swallow a bite of my bacon-and-egg pancake in my aunt's garden.

I took a large gulp of the milk in the glass next to my plate, trying to make the pancake go down easier, but the milk had gone rather warm in the late morning sun, and now both the milk and the pancake threatened to come up again.

"I gotta…" I said and covered my mouth with my hand as I got up. My mum sent me a worried look, but she kept talking to Aunt Caroline.

I ran inside and found the bathroom, but of course the door was locked, and as it was the only bathroom in the house, I had to think fast.

Right when I thought that I'd throw up on Aunt Caroline's new carpet with big yellow, pink, and purple flowers, the bathroom door opened and my cousin, Edward, came out. The poor six-year-old had no idea of why I pushed him rather violently into the wall on my way to the toilet. The next thing I heard was Edward crying his mother's name.

"Good Heavens, child, what is wrong with you?" I heard Aunt Caroline say behind me. "What did Eddie do to you?" Silence. Then: "Are you sick?"

I didn't answer, but Aunt Caroline's voice was softer as she brought me a wet washcloth.

"Here you go." She said and handed it to me. "Do you want a glass of water?"

I heard her fill a glass with water from the faucet, though I hadn't replied yet. It was not because I wanted to be rude, but throwing up is the worst thing I know and it always makes me feel like dying. A little exaggerated, I know, but I can't help it.

Suddenly the bathroom was filled with people. Women. Mum, Grandma, Aunt Nicole, Aunt Petra, and, of course, Aunt Caroline. They were all talking to me, but, fortunately, they didn't expect me to answer.

"I think I wanna go home." I said after recollecting myself a bit.

As soon as I had spoken the words everyone suggested whose husband should drive me home. Both George, Peter, Carl, and Rick could drive me home. They just didn't know that yet.

"I think I'll just walk." I said to everyone's disappointment.

"But Christina…" Mum said. "You're not well!"

"It's just the heat." I replied. "I don't think I can go by a car that's hot from being parked in the sun all morning."

"You think walking is better?" Grandma asked sharply. She sounded as if I was stupid.

"If I take the shaded route through the forest, it will be." I replied a bit annoyed. They treated me like I was a ten-year-old. I was twice as old!

In the end they let me go after making me drink plenty of water. Louisa, my sister, gave me a piece of chewing gum because I had thrown up, which, later, I turned out to be very grateful for.

~

It took me around fifteen minutes to reach the edge of the city. I was kind of proud of that, as it was a rather long way and I was wearing high heels. I had never been fond of high heels. I only wore them on special occasions, such as Aunt Caroline and Uncle George's anniversary today. They celebrated it untraditionally with a brunch in the garden. I must admit that I appreciated to have an excuse to leave the party early. I wasn't so keen on family gatherings at the moment. The thought of getting a family of my own one day was rather repulsive to me.

Anyway, I reached the small forest that edged the city on the eastern side. Or…I hadn't reached it yet. First there was a big road that had to be crossed.

No big deal! I had crossed roads alone since I was only five years old, and this one wasn't any different from the others. It's true! It wasn't! It was the weather that was different. It was the heat. It made me step right out in front of a car.

The car, a black convertible of some sort, stopped with a screech less than an inch from touching my right leg. I was paralyzed. I didn't even blink as the young man driving the car shouted at me.

"What the hell are you doing, stupid b****?!" He shouted while backing a little. Seconds later he wheeled past me, almost driving over my toes in his hurry. I was still paralyzed.

"Are you alright?" A male voice asked from somewhere behind me. "Miss? Are you alright?"

I neither answered nor turned around to look who was addressing me. It was the shock stopping me.

"We have to get you off the road." The man said and someone, probably the same man, grabbed my arm.

As he tried to make me walk, a sudden, deep pain struck my right leg around the place where the car had almost hit me. I tried to take a step, but my legs wouldn't cooperate. I would've fallen if it wasn't for the hand holding me.

"Doesn't look too good, but we still have to get you off the road!" Though I still hadn't looked at the man, I noticed the accent with which he spoke. I couldn't tell from the accent where he was from, but it was probably somewhere south of here. Somewhere south of the States.

"Hold on!" He said and put an arm around my back. Then he bent down and put his free arm behind the hollows of my knees. I was wondering what he was doing, when I felt him tipping me over. A moment later I was lying in his arms getting carried off the road.

~

"How's this?" The man asked. He had put me down onto a low stone wall which separated the pavement from the forest.

"It's fine, thank you." I replied and realized it was the first time I had spoken since I left Aunt Caroline's place. Then I looked at him for the first time and had a minor shock.

The man, who turned out to be not much older than I, had straight, black hair to beneath his ears, though not as far as to his shoulders. He wore a golden ring in each ear, but they didn't make him look gay. His mouth was rather small. Some people look angry because they have small mouths, but this man's small mouth only made him look serious and, maybe, a little sad.

His eyes, which seemed to be the best part of his face (though the rest wasn't bad at all), were dark – almost black – and I couldn't help being drawn toward them. But this wasn't what started me. What started me was the thing _around_ his eyes. A mask. A black mask. It looked very much like the mask that my childhood hero, Zorro, used to wear. I recalled having a mask like that at home from sometime many years ago, when I had dressed like Zorro at a costume ball.

"I'll see if I can find a phone somewhere and call an ambulance." Zorro brought me back to the present. I realized I had been staring rudely at him, but he was polite enough to pretend he didn't notice, though I knew he must have.

"An ambulance? Why?" I asked having forgotten about everything but Zorro.

"Your leg." He said with a nod and a worried look at my right leg.

I looked down and saw blood running from a hole in my jeans. There had to be a hole in my leg as well, then, I thought slowly realizing why it had hurt so much before and why there was a constant throbbing inside of it.

"You should try to hold it up, if you can." Zorro said followed by an: "Excuse me? Sir? Do you have a cell phone?"

I lifted my right leg to rest on the gray stone wall, but it was a very uncomfortable way to sit with my left leg still touching the ground. I moved both legs back and forth a few times before I decided to leave them both resting on the wall. I still wasn't comfortable, but it was better. When I looked at Zorro, a small smile was playing on his face. He was waiting to get through to the control centre, and so he didn't pass any remarks.

I watched him again, and this time, as he was a little further away (though only a few steps – I would've been able to touch him if I had tried), I noticed he was wearing a cloak. A black cloak. It made him look even more like Zorro, and it made me curious. He had to be an interesting person.

While he was standing there, telling whoever was in the other end of the line to send an ambulance, something kind of strange happened. A small bird, I think it was a sparrow, landed right next to his foot. It picked at the ground for a few seconds, until it hopped onto his black boot, and from his boot it flew up and landed on his elbow. Though he was still on the phone, Zorro stood still letting the bird explore the fabric on his arm. The man, from whom Zorro had borrowed the phone, watched the bird in amazement, until he reached out his hand to it and it flew away. The expression on Zorro's face showed nothing but concentration on the conversation he was having on the phone. 

I was bewitched by this strange man, whom I had known for less than five minutes. Well... known_ about_ for less than five minutes. I still didn't know him, but for some reason I was glad Louisa had given me that piece of chewing gum!

---

Sorry 'bout the sparrow-thing. I couldn't resist. I won't make anymore allusions to Pirates of the Caribbean. Promise! Review if you please. _I'd_ be pleased!

~ Miss Sofie


	2. Doña Christina

Haven't really got any comment so far, as I'm uploading the first three chapters at a time. Enjoy!

---

**Chapter II – Doña Christina**

"Are you comfortable enough like that?"

"Yes, it's fine." I answered Zorro, who had handed the phone back to the man.

"Are you sure?" He sat down next to me and I nodded. Then he examined my leg. 

"I have to stop the bleeding." He said and took off his cloak.

"What're you doing?" I asked as he tore off a strip of cloth from the cloak.

"I'm making your wound stop bleeding. I think you're exhausted enough as it is. There's no need for you to lose more blood."

Then he lifted my leg a little, making sure he didn't hurt me. He tied the strip of cloth around it, and though the wound hurt a little right when he did so, it also felt good.

"Thanks." I said quietly and looked at him. He looked back at me with his kind eyes.

"You're welcome." He replied and got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked anxiously. I didn't want to be left alone. I didn't want Zorro to leave.

He just smiled in reply and sat down again, but this time on the other side of me.

"Lie down for a while." He said as if it was the most natural thing for a young girl in my situation to do. "You can rest your head on my lap."

I didn't think about it. I just did it. It _did_ feel like the most natural thing to do. I know that no other strange man would've made me feel this way, but I trusted this man, even though he hid a part of his face. 

Laying my head down on his lap felt like a perfect release. I had been quite uncomfortable sitting straight up with my legs stretched out before me, and as I lay my head on his lap I sighed with relief. He noticed.

"Good?"

"Mmm…" I smiled and looked up at him. Those eyes… I could look into them forever. For a moment I almost wished that the ambulance would never show up. It would take me away from Zorro.

~

"The ambulance should be here soon." Zorro said for the second time the past five minutes. "Is there anything you need?"

"Some water would be nice?" I said teasingly. It had already been quite long since he called the ambulance. It would be here in a minute, and the nearest kiosk was at least ten minutes away.

"Sure." He replied seriously. He didn't realize I was only kidding. He had already done so much for me.

"I didn't mean it." I said with a smile at him. He smiled back at me.

"Maybe not, but you want water, and therefore I shall get you some."

"No, Zo…eh.. don't bother. I'm fine."

But he wouldn't listen to that.

"Excuse me? Miss?" He addressed a woman who had to be at least my mother's age. She smiled, almost giggled, as she replied.

"Yes?"

She twirled a wisp of hair around her finger.

"Do you happen to have a bottle of water in that handbag of yours?" Zorro asked with a smile at her. "The young lady here is not well, and she could use some water."

"Oh, but of course!" The woman said not looking at me even once. Her eyes were stuck to the handsome man in front of her.

She unzipped her handbag and took out a bottle of water. She was still not looking down.

"Thank you." Zorro said and held her gaze a little longer than people usually did. The woman blushed as she handed him the bottle and their hands touched.

"You're welcome." She said and stood still. Zorro uncorked the bottle and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said and drank greedily, though leaving almost half of the water to Zorro or the woman, if she wanted her bottle back.

"Oh, I should…" She suddenly said and let us know by the pointing of her head that she should move on. She still didn't take her eyes off of Zorro, though.

He took the bottle that I handed him and wanted to give it back to her.

"Oh. No, just keep it." She said with a giggle. Then she moved on looking back quite a few times.

"Thank you." I said again when she had gone. "That was really sweet of you!"

"My pleasure!" He replied with a smile and handed me the bottle again. I took it, but I didn't drink from it. "Anything else you need?"

"No, not right now, thank you." I said a little amused. I did think about asking for something else to, like, test him, but I didn't. I was afraid he'd go away, if I did.

~

"What happened before?" Zorro asked after a while. I was still lying comfortably on his lap. There had been no sign of the ambulance yet.

"What do you mean?" I asked back. I had been wondering about what happened with that woman. And with the sparrow.

"Something must've happened since you walked out in front of that car."

"Oh." I said and realized we knew nothing about each other, though we must've looked like lovers to everyone who passed us by. For some reason I didn't mind at all. "I think it's the heat. I had been feeling unwell all morning. When I tried to cross the street I felt really bad and nauseous."

"But you don't anymore?"

"No…" I said in awe. I hadn't noticed until now. "I don't feel unwell anymore."

"That is good. And your leg? Does it hurt a lot?"

"No, it's nothing." I said, but at that very moment the pain grew stronger and made my face twist. "Maybe a little."

"I'd wish there was something I could do to make it stop." He said and looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"You already made it feel better." I said and could've cut off my tongue. He would know by now that I thought he was gorgeous.

"Really?" He asked and smiled happily at me. "I'm glad I have."

I smiled as well – a thing that I found myself doing a lot that day – and looked into his eyes again. I know it sounds stupid as I barely knew him, but I wanted so much to kiss him at that very moment. He looked so sweet and innocent, and I felt that he cared for me. Maybe it wasn't the way that I wanted him to, but he definitely cared. 

I thought he moved his face a little closer to mine, but then again… How realistic was that? A complete stranger moving his face closer to kiss me? Get real, Christina! I thought and looked away. I was very aware of the fact that I was blushing.

"You're blushing." He suddenly said making me blush even more.

"I know." I replied and looked at him again. His straight forwardness amused me a little, though.

"Why?"

Why? Because he was so God-damned gorgeous and I fantasized about kissing him while lying in his arms! That was why!

"Why? Because I think you're sweet." I heard myself say, though I really wished I hadn't.

"Oh." He said with a little laugh. He caressed my hair a little. "I think you're sweet too." 

"I mean, it's sweet of you to help me like this and to stay with me…" I tried. I don't think he bought it, though he pretended to do so.

"Okay. I don't mind." He replied still smiling widely.

I looked away, but his eyes soon drew me back to looking at him. 

There we were, two strangers, lost in each others eyes. At least I was lost in his. I don't know if he was lost, but he returned my gaze.

~

"Who are you?" I asked after a while of silence between us. It hadn't been an awkward silence. It had been quite comfortable.

"I am Don Juan DeMarco." He answered seriously.

"Right!" I said and couldn't help but give a little laugh. "What's your real name?"

"I know it may be difficult for you to believe that I should be the greatest lover in the world…" He said not knowing that I didn't find it hard to believe _at all_. "But I _am_ Don Juan – descendant of the famous Spanish family."

The greatest lover in the world, okay, but _Don Juan_? He seemed to believe what he was telling me, though, and so I chose not to comment on it.

"Who are you?" He asked after another few seconds of silence.

"I'm Doña Christina!" I heard myself say to my own big surprise. Where did that come from? I was just plain 'Christina'.

"Doña Christina." Don Juan said slowly, tasting the sound of it, I think. "That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you." I said and felt a slight blush come onto my face. "But it's only 'Christina'."

"No, no, no, no!" Don Juan said smilingly. "Don't say 'only'! You're _Doña_ Christina! Don't ever think you're not something!"

I smiled at him without replying. He was really amazing. He made me feel so…feminine. In the good way. He made me feel like a woman.

---

I still love reviews…


	3. Carried Away

Sorry about the short chapters. I never meant to make it a story with chapters in the first place. That is why they're so short. 

Read and review!

---

**Chapter III – Carried Away**

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked Don Juan after another short while of comfortable silence.

"No, I don't have a watch." He replied looking at me. I returned the look. I did all the time. As did he. "But it's been quite a while since I called for that ambulance. It is rather strange that it hasn't come yet."

"I have a watch in my pocket." I said and tried to sit up. I couldn't get my hand into my pocket when lying down. I would have to twist my arm in a much too unusual and painful way.

"No, stay." Don Juan said and laid a hand on my shoulder, pressing my down gently. "I'll take it."

He'd take it? _He_ would take it? Oh my God! My jeans were so tight and the pocket so deep!

He moved his hand down to the edge of my jeans, letting his fingers play with my belt for a while. Then he moved them further down to where my pocket started. I breathed in and then held my breath as his hand moved slowly beneath the outermost layer of the pocket fabric. Even through the inner layer I could feel the warmth of his hand, and though I tried not to, I had to breathe in deeply.

"Don't worry. I won't harm you." Don Juan said as he noticed my breathing.

That was not exactly why my breathing troubled me, but I didn't tell him.

"I know." I replied almost inaudibly, but I think he heard anyway.

His hand crept deeper into my pocket, and it felt like he was caressing my thigh. I could feel the adrenaline pump inside my veins and I closed my eyes trying to concentrate on something else.

"Is something wrong?" Don Juan asked and his hand stopped moving.

"No." was all I could say. I had stopped breathing again, and though a part of me wished he would never remove his hand, I also wished he would hurry.

"Are you sure? Do I hurt your leg?"

"You don't…" I exclaimed and lowered my voice a bit with the next sigh. "…hurt me!"

"Good." Don Juan replied with another worried look at me. Then his hand moved on down my pocket.

"These pants are a little tight, aren't they?" He said when reaching my phone, which was also my watch. "How do you breathe?"

"I don't!" I exclaimed and couldn't help laughing inside. I was being so ridiculous! He only had his hand in my pocket and there was a layer of jeans fabric between it and my thigh. Would anyone else but me feel turned on by that? 

"And I know they're tight!" I added. I breathed in again. He had removed my phone and thereby his hand from my pocket!

"You've had a phone all the time?" He asked sounding a little confused.

I felt so stupid. We could've called to ask about the ambulance again, if I had remembered sooner. But I hadn't. I had been lost in a couple of eyes I hardly knew.

Don Juan didn't pass any further remarks on the subject, and I appreciated that. He would think I was a fool by now. It was sweet of him not let me know.

"I'll try calling the control centre again." He said and dialed the number. "That is, if I may use your phone?"

"Of course. Do as you please!" I said with a smile and a blush. The blush was from before. When his hand had been in my pocket.

"As I please? Can I have your word on that?" He asked with a sly smile, but then he obviously got through to someone.

My word? On the fact that he could do as he pleased? What did he mean by that? Was he flirting with me? I sure hoped he was!

"Bad news." He said with a serious look at me as he hung up.

"What is it?" I said a little frightened. He looked as if something really bad had happened.

"They can't send an ambulance right now. There has been a big accident somewhere and all the ambulances have been sent there."

"Oh." I said not able to feel sorry about the accident, though I probably ought to. "Not even a small one?"  
Don Juan laughed a bit at this, though it hadn't been my intention to be funny.

"No, not even a small one." He said and caressed my hair. "I'm sorry. I would've liked to get you safely to the hospital."

"Don't worry about it." I said and looked into his eyes. "I'm not that badly hurt. Maybe I should just call my Dad so he could pick me up."

"Yes, perhaps you should." Don Juan said and hesitated. "But I would like to see you get the right treatment from a real doctor."

"Yeah…"

"Your father's not a doctor, is he?" He added hopefully.

"No." I said with a small laugh. "He's not. I don't even think he knows how to apply a plaster!"

Don Juan seemed to be lost in his thoughts for a while. That, or he was lost in my eyes. He seemed far away, though, so I figured it was the first alternative.

"Do you trust me?" He asked after a while.

"Do I trust you?" I asked puzzled. "I think I do. Why?"

"I mean, do you trust me enough to come with me?"

"I suppose it depends on where you would be taking me!"

"To my uncle's place. He used to be a doctor. He could help you."

"Oh."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have suggested that. You must think I'm very strange."

"No…" I said feeling almost sorry for him. He suddenly looked really sad. "I don't think you're strange. And I do trust you enough to come with you. I just don't know how."

"I'll carry you!" He said seemingly in much higher spirits than a moment ago.

"Carry me?" I exclaimed with a frown. "You can't carry me all the way! I don't want to give you a bad back!"

"You won't give me a bad back, Doña Christina. I'm strong and my uncle lives less than ten minutes from here."

I had no doubts he was strong with that muscular body he was wearing, but I kept quiet about that. I also kept quiet about my aunt and uncle living only fifteen minutes away, though I knew there would be plenty of people there to help me.

"Alright then." I said and smiled at him. Let me get carried away, Don Juan…!

~

Don Juan carried me the same way as he had carried me off the road. The only difference was that I was aware of who was carrying me, and it didn't make it easier. It made it better, definitely, but not easier. I had my arm around his neck, and once in a while our heads would get very close because I rocked a little back and forth in his arms with every step that he took. When our faces met like this, I would look him in the eyes and he would look into mine. I would want to kiss him, and I would want to be kissed by him. I don't know if it showed in my eyes, but after a while he began talking. I thought that maybe he wanted to break the silence, because he could feel what I was thinking and didn't feel the same way.

"Do you have any children, Doña Christina?" He asked to my big surprise.

"What?" I exclaimed not knowing whether I should laugh or cry. Did I look that old?

"I'm sorry if I seem a bit straightforward. It just struck me that a woman like you would be married and have a couple of children by now."

"Oh, so you think I look old?" I teased. I knew very well that he had another reason to think so. He was too polite to hint if anyone looked old.

"Oh no, not at all!" He said terrified. "I did not mean to offend you. I just thought that you must be drowning in admirers, and maybe you had married one of them and had children with him?!"

"Oh." I said looking fondly at him. That was so sweet! "I don't. I don't drown in admirers and I don't have any kids."

"That's a shame. You should!"

"You think I should have kids?" I asked feeling a little queer.

"I meant that I think you should drown in admirers. Not literally, of course. And don't you want to have children someday?"

"I do." I said and felt that 'someday' didn't have to be so far away. What was happening to me? A few hours ago I had almost despised family and now I was thinking about founding a family of my own! 

"I thought so." Don Juan smiled contentedly. "I could see it in your eyes!"

He walked on and didn't seem to get tired. I liked lying in his strong arms, and though I worried a bit about his back, I hoped that we would never reach his uncle's house.

We had been silent since the children-question, and I thought I'd say something to break the silence. After all, it _was _my turn, though I don't think he thought of it that way.

I didn't know what to say, so I looked up at him for a while. He noticed and smiled back at me.

"Why do you wear a mask?" I then asked surprised by the fact that I had been able not to ask until now.

"I wear a mask because I have sworn to hide behind it for the rest of my life." He replied. "My father died because of me, and I want to show the world that I am ashamed of that. That is why I hide behind this mask."

"Fascinating!" I said and believed every word he said. "You're so dedicated…"

Something broke me off. It wasn't a sound and it wasn't anything that happened like all of a sudden. It was a dog. Or, actually, it was two dogs.

I had noticed a couple of minutes ago that a dog was following us on the pavement, but I had thought it a coincidence. Now I noticed that it was still there, and that another dog had joined it.

"Is it your uncle's dogs?" I asked instead of finishing my sentence. Don Juan cast a quick look at them.

"No."

"Do you know them?"

"No, I've never seen them before."

"But they're following us. They're following _you_!"

"It happens all the time!" He said and shrugged his shoulders. "I can't help it."

"Oh. I didn't mean it like that. I don't mind it. I just thought it was a little…strange?!"

"You think so? I think it's rather nice. Animals like me. I should be glad, shouldn't I?"

"Definitely!" I said and thought that animals weren't the only ones who liked him. I had noticed several women on the way, who had turned their heads to look at him. I know he was looking a bit odd with the mask and all, but none of the women had screwed up their noses or laughed at him. They had all blushed and some of them giggled like little girls. I felt really proud to be the one lying in Don Juan's arms, and I was really glad that I was able to control my giggling. The three _very_ young girls who just passed us by definitely weren't!

"Well, we're here!" Don Juan announced and disappointed me a bit. Who cared about my leg when I was in his arms?

"Okay." I said a bit downcast and made ready to be put down. He didn't put me down, though.

"I'll carry you inside. You can't stand, can you?"

"I don't know. I haven't tried since you carried me off the road."

"Do you want to try?" He asked sounding unconvinced that it would be wise.

"No." I replied and held on to him.

"Good." He said and made me press down the handle to his uncle's house for him. "Thank you, Doña Christina. I hope you had a nice ride!"

Indeed – I – had!

---

Okay, so I don't know when the next update will be. Sunday, I hope, but it's not a promise. It probably also depends on what you guys think about it. If you think it sucks, I may reconsider whether I should finish it or not. 

Anyway, let me know what you think so far. I really have no idea, as I'm writing this before uploading the first chapters.

~ Miss Sofie


	4. Pants Off

Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you for your lovely reviews! I never thought I'd have any readers to this story, and it turns out that people (other than the ones I threaten to read it) read it and like it! I really appreciate that, and keep those reviews coming, ladies! I love them just as much as I love you for posting them!

I know it's been a while since my last update (yes, a very long while, I know), but I hope it'll get better now. I'll be able to get online almost every day now, and I have quite a lot of extra spare time the next couple of days, so I'll have time for writing and uploading!

Anyway, adding chapter four and five now…

Read and review!

~ Miss Sofie

---

**Chapter IV – Pants Off**

"John!" Don Juan's uncle said as we entered his house. "What a surprise to see you here! And you have a new girlfriend?"

I wondered a bit why he called him 'John', but then I decided that I had heard wrong.

"Ah…no!" Don Juan said with a wry smile. He avoided looking at me. "Doña Christina's injured. I'm only taking her to a doctor."

"The leg, is it?" Don Juan's uncle more stated than asked with a look at my right leg. "John, put her on the couch!"

Don Juan did as his uncle said. He carried me to a couch in something that looked most of all like a glasshouse. At least three of the four sides of it were made from glass, and it was extremely hot in there.

He put me down very gently, making sure that I was comfortable.

"I'll get you something to drink." He then said and left me with his uncle.

The latter, an old man who looked as if he had once been tall and muscular, and probably also quite handsome, reached out his hand to me before looking at my leg.

"I'm Andy, John's uncle." He presented himself and smiled at me. He looked kind.

"Christina." I said and returned the smile and the handshake.

"Do you mind if I…?" He said with a nod at my leg.

"No, not at all." I replied trusting him just as much as I trusted Don Juan. The fact that Don Juan had brought me to him was reason enough for me to trust him.

He untied the black cloth from Don Juan's cloak and looked wonderingly at it for a couple of seconds.

"Is this John's cape?" He asked with a puzzled expression on his face. 

I nodded.

"That's very interesting. I never thought he'd get rid of that, but here we are with a torn cape. He definitely won't wear it anymore if it's torn anywhere."

"Should I feel flattered?" I asked already feeling it.

"Indeed you should!" Andy said and tried to examine the wound through the hole in my pants.

"Here you go!" Don Juan said as he returned with a glass of water. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"Thanks." I said and took the glass. The heat inhere was unbearable, and I was very grateful for the water.

"You can help me." Andy said and got up. "We need to get her out of those pants, if I should have a chance of cleaning the wound. I'll just go find the necessary remedies."

I swallowed, though I had already drunk the water. I perfectly understood what was coming.

"Is it okay…?" Don Juan asked with a quick look at my pants before he looked me in the eyes again.

"Yeah." I said trying to focus on the glass in my hand. It was cool from the water. Think cool, Christina!

Don Juan's hands fumbled with my belt, and I instantly put the glass down in order to be able to help him.

"Let me." I said and put my hands to my belt. He didn't remove his, but placed them on top of mine as I opened the belt. I felt my stomach do a little somersault, but concentrated on opening the belt.

"Now I know how to open it!" He said not sounding as sinister as you would've thought.

"Are you planning to do it again later?" I heard my self asking, not avoiding a blush.

"Oh, no. Sorry. I didn't mean it that way!" He said and I think he almost blushed. "I didn't mean to scare you!"

He didn't scare me!

Then, suddenly, I remembered that I didn't remember which underwear I had put on in the morning. This may sound silly to you, but I really, really hoped I hadn't put on some old, worn panties, as Don Juan was going to see them in a very short while. And had I shaved my legs?

"Are you nervous, Doña Christina?" Don Juan asked with a quick glance at my mouth. Then he looked back into my eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing how to reply. 

"There's no need to be. I won't look!" He promised with a small smile at me. I couldn't quite figure out if he was teasing me or not. He didn't seem like the type who would tease me, on the other hand… I felt teased by him all the time!

He kept his promise. He didn't look at what his hands were doing a single time. He was looking into my eyes all the time he spent on taking off my pants. I tried to return the look, but I couldn't. I was too shy. Especially when his fingers brushed my thigh on their way further down my leg. I know he was just taking off my pants to let his uncle examine my leg, but that's not how it felt. It felt as if his hands were caressing my naked legs, and I wished they would never stop. He looked at me so intensely, touching the skin on my legs with such softness, that I had to close my eyes and breathe in deeply. I didn't care if he noticed. I didn't even care that Andy was standing in the doorway, watching his nephew picking off my pants. I just had to close my eyes. 

I tried to think about ice cream, but it made me think of the white in Don Juan's eyes. It had the color of vanilla ice. Then I tried to think about the ocean, but I kept imagining me and Don Juan bathing, the latter in nothing but a pair of bathing shorts, so that didn't help either. Then I thought about this morning at my aunt's house, and though it did help a bit, it also made me feel nauseas, so I chose to think of something else instead. It led me back to the thought of Don Juan, and I opened my eyes again.

Don Juan was still looking at me, and my pants were almost off.

"Ahem!" Someone coughed from the doorway, and we both looked up. It was Andy. He had been watching for a while.

Don Juan hurried to take my pants off as he noticed his uncle. He didn't look at me.

"Thanks." I said as he folded them neatly and put them on the table.

"You're welcome." He said still not looking at me. Then he took my glass and left.

"Well, let's have a look." Andy said and took a look at my leg. He examined it for a while, cleaning it gently with a wet washcloth. "It could've been worse, but you'll need a stitch or two."

"No!" I exclaimed terrified. I hated needles!

"There's no need to worry. I shall, of course, apply a local anaesthetic to your leg.

"No!" I said again desperately wanting Don Juan to come back and tell his uncle not to stick needles into my skin.

Right when I wished he'd come back, he returned with the glass which he had refilled with water.

"Don't let him stick needles into my leg, Don Juan!" I pleaded and looked at him as appealingly as I could. Andy was obviously very amused by something. He didn't say what, though.

"Doña Christina, I promise you that my uncle will not harm you!" Don Juan said and sat down next to my head. He lifted it gently onto his lap and made me lie as I had done on the stone wall earlier.

"But…" I began without finishing. Don Juan looked into my eyes again, and I forgot all about his uncle, not to say the needles.

"Well, that was the drugging." Andy said and I looked at him for a short moment. Really? That was it? I hadn't even felt it!

Don Juan made me look at him again, and for the third time since I met him, I felt like letting go of my feelings and kiss him. I didn't. He kept looking at me with a fond smile on his face while he caressed my hair. I didn't feel anything as Andy stitched up the wound. I was surprised to find out that he was done when I thought I had only lied on Don Juan's lap for a few seconds.

~

"Thank you very much, Andy!" I said when Don Juan helped me get up so I could put on my pants again.

"You're welcome!" Andy replied. He still looked amused, but I couldn't figure out what amused him so.

I didn't know what to say, as I knew anyone else would have thought this the perfect moment to say goodbye. I didn't feel like saying so.

"Is everything fine? Can you stand?" Don Juan asked and I let go of his arm. I could stand, but I was in a lot of pain.

"I'm fine." I lied and tortured myself by still standing. "I think I'd better go home, then."

"But you can't walk so long!" Don Juan complained with genuine worry in his voice. "I'll drive you! Can I borrow your car, Uncle Andy?"

"You know very well that you can't borrow my car, John! You don't have a license!"

"Oh, I haven't, have I?" Don Juan said a little downcast or annoyed. I couldn't quite figure out whether he had forgotten that he didn't have a driver's license, or if he was only joking.

"I'll just call a cab." I said knowing very well that Don Juan would be so much a gentleman that he would follow me home, even in a taxi.

"I'll go call it right away!" He replied and left. I watched him walk out of the room and Andy watched me. I suppose the feverish look on my face revealed that I was lost in looking at Don Juan's perfect body. It was so hot! I even felt hot myself! 

I thought I felt hot because Don Juan was hot, but I didn't. I felt hot because I had a fever or something very similar to a fever, which Andy soon found out. He was, after all, a retired doctor!

~

"We need to get her out of this room!" I heard Andy's voice above me. I had fallen back onto the couch again, as the fever had overtaken my body, and for now, my mind.

"What's wrong?" I heard Don Juan's terrified voice. "Did she faint?"

"Almost. That leg's no good just because of a couple of stitches. And especially not when she has a fever."

"A fever? I thought she felt a little hot before…"

"And your touching her all the time doesn't exactly make her any cooler, John!" Andy hissed.

There it was again. He called him 'John'.

"Sorry. It won't happen again!"

Darn!

I felt the two of them lifting me up and carrying me out of the room. As soon as we were in another room, I felt a little cooler and thereby a little less feverish.

They put me down onto a chair by a table and I was able to sit upright without fainting. I actually felt rather well now, just because of the removal from the hot room.

"Here. Drink this, Doña Christina!" Don Juan said and gave me another glass of water. It helped immediately, and together with being in the somewhat cooler room, it made me feel almost well within a few minutes. But only almost. I still felt a little hot as Don Juan was still near me.

"The taxi should be here soon." Don Juan said and sat down at the other side of the table. What a pity he had promised not to touch me again! I would've liked him to sit next to me and help me sit upright!

"Okay." I replied and hoped it would never show up, just like the ambulance.

"Are you sure you can go home like this?" Andy asked a little worried.

"I'll be fine." I replied and felt grateful for all that he had already done for me. "It's just the heat. I'll be fine if the taxi has a proper air conditioning system."

"I must say I'm very concerned about you going home like that, no matter air conditioning!"

"Don't worry, I'll escort her there, Uncle Andy!" Don Juan said.

"Yes, that's what concerns me." Andy replied seriously.

Neither Don Juan nor I replied to that. We were both lost in our own thoughts. I was lost in thoughts about the taxi never showing up, and only God knows which thoughts Don Juan was lost in. I figure they were nice ones, though, as he had a small smile on his face.

---

Okay, so I know I promised not to allude to PotC anymore, but I lied. Yes, I'm dishonest! I'm under great influence of Captain Jack Sparrow. I can't help it! It's true…and _that_ you can trust in spite of the fact that I'm dishonest!

More of that in the forthcoming chapters… 


	5. Your Place or Mine?

Don't think I've alluded to PotC in this chapter, or have I? Let me know if you find any signs of it!

Anyway, posting two chapters at a time, so I haven't got much to say to this one but Read and Review!

~ Miss Sofie

---

**Chapter V – Your Place or Mine?******

The taxi did show up after a while. Actually, it showed up pretty quick for a cab. Disappointingly quick!

Don Juan stepped outside carrying me in his arms. I must admit I could get used to that. It was such a comfortable way of getting around!

When he put me down to let me get into the taxi, his face came quite close to mine, and once again my breath was taken away. I heard the birds singing around us and for a moment the taxi and Andy had gone. There was only me and Don Juan and the birds singing. Everything else was a blur.

"Don't pass out again!" Andy's voice brought me back to reality and I moved a little away from Don Juan. He moved away from me too, obviously wanting to keep his promise to his uncle. He didn't even take my hand to help me get into the taxi.

He did get in next to me, though, and when he had closed the door and the taxi had begun moving, he laid his arm casually on the back rest behind me. His finger tips touched my naked shoulder, and I felt warm again, though this time it was the right way. I didn't feel feverish. The air conditioning was so good that I would have felt cold if it wasn't for Don Juan sitting next to me.

"How do you feel now, Doña Christina?" Don Juan asked after looking at me for a moment.

"I feel wonderful!" I sighed and leant back, making him put his arm around my shoulder.

"That's good." He said in a husky voice. He tugged me in a little, and I think he smelled my hair. At least that's what I imagined. I had always wanted to try to drive off with the arm of the love of my life around me, and then he should sniff to my hair. That's why I was sure that that was what Don Juan was doing, though I couldn't see him the way we were sitting. Even though there was no chance he could be the love of my life. At least I wouldn't know so soon if he was. We still didn't know each other.

~

The taxi stopped outside my parents' place much sooner than I had expected. I could hardly believe we were already there, as the trip had felt so short. I know that the time flies when you're enjoying yourself, and I _was_ enjoying myself, but still…! The only thing we had reached in the taxi was sitting close to each other and… And what? What had we been doing? Nothing, really! Don Juan had caressed my shoulder a bit, and I had taken his hand and caressed it with my thumb a bit. But that was only a moment ago. It couldn't be over yet! It just couldn't!

"So, I guess this is…" Don Juan began, but I cut him off.

"Don't say anything!" I exclaimed and felt something inside me contract. I couldn't let him go just yet.

"But Doña Christina! Do you want to stay in the taxi?" Don Juan asked perplexed. 

"Yes, if I have to!" I replied not having any plan at all. I just knew I didn't want to go inside.

"Alright, then." Don Juan said a little too fast to sound as if he thought it a bad idea. "We'll just drive a little around, then."

He told the taxi driver to go on, and so we left my home again.

"Thank you!" I said after a while. Don Juan's fingers where trailing up and down my shoulder, and the adrenaline it caused to rise in my body made me shiver a little.

"You're welcome." Don Juan said, though I'm not sure he knew why I thanked him. I thanked him because he hadn't made me go home. It would've been awful.

"You know, your uncle kept calling you 'John'." I said suddenly remembering. "Why is that?"

Don Juan sighed.

"It is because he is not all well. I mean, physically there's nothing wrong with him, but sometimes he doesn't know who I am or even who he is. It's like he lives in another world sometimes."

"You mean, he's not well mentally?"

"No, I'm afraid he's not." Don Juan said and looked away. "And it hurts me that he isn't. Sometimes it seems like his world is gray and cold compared to the world that you and I live in. There's so much beauty in our world, but he refuses to see it."

"That's a real pity. I wouldn't like to live in a world that was so boring."

"Well, today he looked good, don't you think? He's not always gloomy, and though he still couldn't remember my name, I think he was doing alright today."

"I think you're right. Apart from the thing about your name he looked perfectly normal to me."

"Yes, he did, didn't he? I suppose there's hope for him, then! How's your leg?"

I gave a little laugh at Don Juan's sudden change of subject, but figured he didn't want to talk more about his uncle being ill.

"It feels alright now." I replied with a smile and leant a little closer to Don Juan. "I think I'm still a bit drugged."

~

I don't know for how long we had been driving around when the taxi driver asked us whether we wanted to go on or not. I think he was getting a little annoyed, or maybe he was just afraid that we wouldn't pay him in the end? Whatever it was it was easy to tell that he would like us to get out of his cab soon, and so Don Juan let his fingers trail softly down my cheek looking into my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Doña Christina, but I think we'd better get home." He said.

"Then take me with you!" I exclaimed afraid that I'd never see him again if I let him go now.

"Take you with me? Where to? My home?"

I shrugged my shoulders indifferently, though I didn't feel indifferent. "Why not?"

"Do you know what you're asking about? I mean, I wouldn't mind taking you home with me, but do you realize what people would say?"

What was he talking about? No one would say anything. Why would they?

"I mean," He continued, "what would people say if they saw you, a lady, go home with me? I wouldn't want to jeopardize your honor in any way!"

"You wouldn't be!" I said with a small laugh and looked at him in awe. Did he care so much for every woman as he did for me? Because that was downright sweet! I had never met any young man who cared about a lady's honor before. I hadn't even thought they existed!

Worried about my honor or not, in the end Don Juan agreed to let me come with him. 'In the end' may be too strong a term here, as it didn't take me more than one 'please' and a blinking of my eyes to persuade him. He was without a doubt the easiest person to persuade that I had ever met!

~

"Let me help you out!" Don Juan said and got out of the taxi. I stayed in the seat until he took my hand and helped me out. I couldn't help hurting my leg a bit on my way out, and immediately he was there to carry me. It was easy to add a few extra sighs of pain, as I knew he'd worry whenever I did so. I silently scolded myself for doing so, but I couldn't help it. I felt love-struck, and I'd do whatever it'd take to make him hold me and care for me.

Don Juan seemed to suddenly remember the taxi driver, though he (the former) was looking into my eyes.

"Would you…" He said and his eyes flickered for a moment. "…take my wallet in my pocket?"

Oh my God! Did _I_ have to stick my hand into _his_ pocket now? Not that I would mind touching him, I just wasn't sure if I could handle it without beginning to drool. I mean, if we had been in private, I wouldn't have thought about it another moment, but there was a taxi driver here, waiting for us to pay him.

"Sure." I said as Don Juan had no chance of taking the wallet himself. His hands were full of…me.

I slowly put my hand down the pocket in his pants, carefully avoiding to touch him too much.

"Not that pocket." He said and I removed my hand immediately. I was already blushing. "It's on the inside of my vest."

Oh no! As if that was any better!

"Can we get down to business?" The taxi driver shouted annoyed. I blushed even more, as his choice of words made me think of something that I shouldn't be thinking about right now.

I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes trying to concentrate. Then I opened Don Juan's vest and let my hand inside. Though I tried not to, my hand touched the thin, warm fabric of Don Juan's shirt underneath his vest. If you remember how I felt about his hand on my thigh, even with the jeans fabric between them, you'll know that this was much worse. My hand was on his chest, and the shirt fabric was so much thinner than the jeans fabric. Though I was ashamed to admit it, I felt aroused by almost touching his chest. I only touched it for a few seconds, but it was long enough to feel the muscles beneath the shirt. They were taut, as he was holding me and probably using most of his strength to do so. 

Luckily, the taxi driver gave a snort and made me hurry. I grabbed the wallet in Don Juan's inside pocket and took forth the money as he asked me to. He carried me to the taxi driver, so I could hand the money over to him. He took it with another snort and forgot all about giving back the change before he drove off.

I don't really think Don Juan cared about the money anyway. Well, at least he didn't complain about it.

~

"Well, we're here." Don Juan said after carrying me up the stairs to his forth floor apartment. I had asked why we didn't go by the lift, but it was out of order, he said. Funnily enough I saw a couple entering the lift on the third floor, and when they pressed the button, it took them down. I chose not to mention it. Don Juan had been polite enough not to say anything whenever I had said something wrong, and so I thought I would be just as kind to him.

"What are we waiting for, then?" I asked impatient to get inside. I wasn't really sure what I was letting myself into, but I had a feeling it was something pleasant.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Don Juan asked before turning the key in the lock.

"Why wouldn't I be? Is anything going to happen?" I asked more suggestively than I had meant to.

"Do you want anything to happen?" He asked just as suggestively as I had done.

"Depends on what it would be!" I replied with a teasing undertone. 

I put my hand on his and made him turn the key and open the door, before letting him carry me over the threshold.

---

Just to let you know… The next couple of chapters may be rated higher because of Christina's thoughts and maybe because of something else… She's a dirty girl, you know. Kind of perverted, I know, but heck, who wouldn't be with Johnny Depp as Don Juan hitting on you?

Anyway, I changed the rating. Hope you can all still read on!

Oh, and sorry for the short chapters.


	6. A Lovers' Quarrel

Hey! Thanks for the reviews. I still love them and you guys!

I'm not exactly satisfied with this chapter, but it's as good as it's gonna get. I wrote it last night when I was really, really tired. Promise to write something today when I'm not as tired. Till then…read and enjoy!

~Miss Sofie

---

**Chapter VI – A Lovers' Quarrel**

Don Juan's apartment was rather big and comfortable. The light came in to the living room through a glass facade, and it made the white walls and off white furniture look shiningly bright. I was impressed to see that a young man living alone could have such a tidy and clean place, but then again… He wasn't just any young guy. He was Don Juan, and I was beginning to believe that he was _the_ Don Juan!

"What are you thinking about, Doña Christina?" He asked and took off his vest. Then he unbuttoned his shirt a little, and I had quite a hard time not eating his bare chest beneath the shirt with my eyes.

"About…About you." I said trying to take my eyes off of his chest.

"You do?" He asked and I thought I heard a little self-satisfaction in his voice. He moved a little closer to me, his eyes fixed on mine.

"I mean…" I tried. "I mean I was thinking about your apartment and your ability to keep it clean and tidy!"

It sounded lame, but it was the only thing I could think of saying to try to save me from my last remark.

"Oh." He said and didn't move any closer. "I like to keep it clean and nice. I like it to look good. I like anything that looks good and beautiful, though an apartment can never be compared to any woman!"

"You like women?" I said not sure whether I should feel disappointed or flattered.

"Of course I like women, Doña Christina! Women are the most beautiful thing that God ever created. Every single one of them. Some more than others, of course, but I have never seen a woman who didn't look beautiful to me."

"Are you serious?" I asked still not knowing how to feel about it.

"I have never been more serious. Women are like flowers. They're beautiful and you never get fed up with them!"

"I'm pretty sure, Don Juan, that even _you_ will get fed up with some woman or another. Eventually."

"I do not like to speak against a woman, but I do think you're wrong, Doña Christina."

"But flowers wither!" I tried.

"Yes, the outside withers, but the flower still keeps it sweet scent. _That_ you can smell forever, if only you know how to find it!"

"You really believe every word you say, don't you?" I asked amazed. Don Juan had moved a little closer, and I felt my heart beginning to beat a little faster.

"Of course I believe it! Do I look like a liar to you?" He said with a small smile at me.

"No. No, that's not what I meant." I replied and remembered that my leg hurt.

"Don't you want to sit down?" He asked before I had a chance to do so or even let him know that my leg hurt.

"Ehm…Yes." I said and sat down on the couch. Even from here I could look out the big panorama window and see the beautiful view below.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Don Juan asked, but he already sat down next to me.

"No, just sit with me for a while." I said and looked at him. His eyes, which had seemed almost black a few hours ago, were now brown and very soft.

I took his left hand and played with his fingers without looking at him. He let his fingers play with mine as well and put his right arm around my shoulder.

I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes for a moment. When I looked at him again, his face had come a good deal closer to mine, and his eyes were looking right into mine.

"What are you thinking about now?" He asked. He wasn't smiling, but he didn't look grave or angry either. He looked content.

"Your eyes." I said returning his constant look at me.

"What about them?"

"They're dangerously hazel, did you know that?"

He smiled a bit and put his right hand on my neck.

"Doña Christina!" He breathed with his mouth very close to my ear. I could even feel him saying my name.

He closed his eyes and whispered something else.

"Huh?" I whispered back, as I hadn't heard him.

"I'm going to kiss you now!" He whispered again, this time so close that his mouth touched my ear.

I felt a rush of adrenaline as Don Juan's lips brushed my ear. He planted a soft kiss right below it, then another one on my cheek, and then another one. Then he paused. My eyes were closed, but I opened them as he stopped. He was looking at me with a serious expression on his face.

"Don't stop!" I breathed and leant in to him. I kissed his cheek and moved further down to kiss his lips, feeling that he did the same to me.

As our lips met he held me a little tighter, making the adrenaline rush around my body. For a split second I was afraid I would wake up from a dream, but then his lips pressed gently on mine to make them part, and I knew this was too good to be a dream. I could never have made anything so beautiful up myself!

As I felt his tongue touching mine, though it wasn't much, I was positive I was going to faint! It felt as if a thousand butterflies rose from the bottom of my stomach, making little somersaults on their way up to get out into the fresh air. I opened my mouth a little more to let them out, but they chose to stay inside as Don Juan's tongue found its way into my mouth and mine to his.

I had kissed several guys before, but never like this. I had never felt like flying before, but right now I felt like I was one of the butterflies flying around, except I wasn't trapped. I was here because I wanted to be. I was here because I was in love!

~

"Are you sure about this, Doña Christina?" Don Juan asked. I was getting used to him calling me 'Doña'. I liked it. No, I loved it!

"I'm as sure as I'm ever gonna be!" I replied and laid down my head on the pillow. He had carried me to the bedroom and put me down on his bed. We had been kissing all the way, but now he had stopped. He just lay looking at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Does it mean that you're never going to be sure? Or does it mean that you're sure?"

"It means that I'm sure." I said with a smile at him. It was so sweet that he cared so much about my feelings.

"And you do not care about my reputation?"

"The reputation of being a…" Normally I would have said 'a Don Juan', but I stopped myself just in time. "…a seducer of women?"

"I would not use the word 'seduce'. I never seduce women!"

"Then what is it that you do?"

"Do you feel that I'm trying to seduce you, Doña Christina? I give women the pleasure that they want. I love women. That's what I do. I would never purposefully do anything to a woman that she did not want!"

"You make it sound as if you've been with a countless number of women." I muttered feeling a bit disappointed.

"That I have not!" Don Juan said, but his eyes flickered, and he looked away for a couple of seconds.

"How many have you been with?" I asked knowing that I had no right to know.

"Does it matter?" He asked and looked at me again.

"Are you embarrassed?" I asked back, desperately needing to know that I was the first, though I knew it wouldn't be true.

"I have never been embarrassed to be with any woman!" He said and let his fingers play with a twirl of my hair.

"But…?"

"Alright. 1502." He said with no sign of amusement in his voice or eyes.

"You're kidding me!" I spluttered with laughter. Then I saw the hurt expression on his face, and I turned serious as well. "Oh my God! You're not kidding me!"

"It is true, and if you want me to, I can tell you how it can be, though I am still so young."

"No, please spare me the details!" I said and rolled over to lie on my side. I hadn't expected him to be a virgin, though I had hoped it, but I had certainly not expected this, either. Suddenly I felt like I was about to becoming a number in the statistics. Number 1503. It didn't exactly make me feel flattered.

"Doña Christina, please don't be mad at me!" He said and I felt him putting his hand on my arm, trying to make me roll back to face him.

"I'm not mad at you." I said angrily and felt like crying. I didn't. I kept it inside. Along with the butterflies. They had died, by the way.

"If you're not mad at me, then why won't you look at me?" He asked moving his hand down my arm to my hand. I let him hold it.

"Because that's what women are like. We get disappointed and offended on a revelation like that."

"But I was only telling you the truth, and you asked me to do so. Should I have lied to you?"

"No."

I heard him sigh.

"Ah, so you _do_ feel fed up with me?" I couldn't help asking, though I knew I was unfair. But honestly! Women _are _like that. We're unfair to men!

"I could never feel fed up with you." Don Juan replied with no sign of annoyance in his voice. I softened a bit. "And by the way, when I saw you there, getting hit by that car on the road, I knew that I had to make you love me, as there would be nothing left to live for, if I couldn't."

I held my breath for a moment, waiting for him to break into laughter, but he didn't. Then I turned around slowly, still not knowing whether he was joking or not.

He looked sad, almost desperate, and I felt pity for him. I also felt love, and I just had to put my arms around him and kiss him again. I simply couldn't resist. Number 1503 or not – at this very moment I knew that Don Juan loved me!

~

I took off Don Juan's shirt and looked at his perfect chest for a moment before I began kissing it. I felt his hands finding their way to my pants, and for a moment I stopped kissing him to smile at him. His fingers opened my belt better than my own had done at his uncle's house, nervous as I had been. I didn't feel nervous now. I felt excited, but not nervous.

"You remembered how to open my belt!" I said with a sly smile at him.

"I knew all the time." He said smiling back at me. Then he gave me a kiss on the lips. "I just wanted to hold your hands!" He added with puppy eyes and another kiss at me. "Mad at me?"

How could anyone be mad at him for that?

"No, I'm not mad at you, Don Juan." I smiled and closed my eyes with a sigh, as his lips kissed my neck before they trailed down my naked body. "Mad _about_ you is more like the word!"

---

You know what to do now… R&R, pls!


	7. From Pleasure to Pain

Thanks for your review, Dawnie! I appreciate every single review of yours! And thank you to anyone who's reading this, though not reviewing! (Get on with the reviewing, women!!)

Anyway, this chapter is a bit different from the others. Less Don Juan hotness, more dark thoughts. Sorry that it is so gloomy, but it had to be written.

Oh, and I didn't have a dictionary when I wrote it, so please let me know if you find any stupid mistakes. Like the one with the cab in an earlier chapter. I'll correct that one later!

~ Miss Sofie

---

**Chapter VII – From Pleasure to Pain**

Take the greatest pleasure you have ever felt and multiply it by 1000, and you'll know what it felt like to make love to Don Juan. Or to have him make love to you. It was with no comparison the most perfect thing I had ever experienced, and I forgot about everything else, even my wounded leg, while it lasted. Once it was over we lay in his bed for a while, talking about anything and everything. Then we made love again, and – believe it or not – it was even better the second time! And it wasn't just physically. It was mentally, psychologically, spiritually. It was all the way and all around!

I know it's a cliché, but it felt as if our hearts touched each other. As if they spoke to each other without stumbling over the words and without awkward silences. It was, without a doubt, by far the best feeling that anyone anywhere could ever have felt, and I was lucky enough to be the one it happened to. On the other hand I didn't believe luck to have anything to do with something which was obviously meant to be!

I had to get out of bed sometime. I hadn't given my family much thought, I had to admit, but as I looked outside and realized it had begun to darken, I remembered them. They would probably be worried about me by now, and I hadn't even called to say I was late. I was surprised to find out that I didn't even feel hungry, though I had had nothing to eat since breakfast. I don't think it was because Don Juan didn't want to feed me, but we had been too engrossed in each other to think about food. And I was still too full of him to feel hungry. At least for food.

I got up and put on my clothes. I felt a little cold, though it was still very hot outside. Don Juan got up as well and put his arms around me to keep me warm. I don't know how he always knew how I felt, but he seemingly did. 

"Do you need a sweater or something?" He asked and kissed my neck. The kiss was quite different from the ones he had given me before. He didn't mean to turn me on by kissing me now, which he had done before. It was still nice, though.

"No, thank you. I'll be fine." I replied and gave him a quick kiss. "I have to go home. My Mum's gonna kill me if she finds out I've spent the afternoon with you!"

"Am I so disagreeable?" Don Juan asked teasingly and helped me get dressed. I still had difficulties putting on my pants, though it had seemed easy enough to get them off.

"You know you're not!" I said smilingly. "But she wouldn't want me to spend my time with any young man having ulterior motives!"

"I didn't have ulterior motives!" Don Juan exclaimed worriedly. "You told me you were sure about it! I wouldn't have touched you if I thought that…"

"I was talking about myself!" I cut him off with a sly smile. "I had ulterior motives! But it doesn't mean that I had nothing but that."

"Alright then! I'll let you get off with that!" He said and tightened his embrace as to pretend he wouldn't let me go.

"I _have_ to go!" I smiled and bit his arm. Not hard, of course, but he let go anyway.

"Alright." He said with an expression on his face that showed surprise. I'm not sure he was used to women wanting to leave. But believe me – I didn't _want_ to leave! I had to.

He carried me down the stairs, though I told him that the lift seemed to be in a perfect state of function. He replied by closing my mouth with a kiss, while carrying me down. I didn't object any further.

He had already called a cab from the apartment, and it was waiting for me when we reached the ground floor. I knew I'd never get home if I didn't say a quick goodbye, and so I got out of his arms, gave him a kiss on the cheek and rushed into the taxi. It's not because I wanted to leave like this. I didn't want to make him feel that I couldn't get home fast enough. I was just afraid that if I didn't get away now, I'd never get away. For a couple of seconds I thought about not leaving anyway, but then I told the taxi driver where to go. When I finally made up my mind to go back, we were already so far from there that it would've made me look ridiculous to ask the taxi driver to turn around. And furthermore, I'd have everyday for the rest of my life to be with Don Juan.

~

"Where have you been!" Was my mother' first line when I came home. She came to the door followed by Aunt Caroline and Louisa. I had a dreamy smile on my face, and I was limping. I must've been quite an unusual sight.

"Good Gracious! What happened to you?" Aunt Caroline exclaimed with big eyes as she noticed the blood around the hole in my pants.

"What?" I asked still dreaming about Don Juan. Then I looked down. "Oh. That! I was hit by a car." I said as if it was no big deal.

"Are you alright?" Mum asked with eyes just as big as Aunt Caroline's. "Have you seen a doctor?"

"Yes, Mum, I have." I said sitting down on a chair in the kitchen. "Oh, by the way…That's why I'm so late."

"But why didn't you call us? We've been so worried! Dad and Uncle George are out looking for you!"

"My phone ran out of battery." I replied remembering I hadn't even checked it for messages or calls yet.

"That's funny, 'cause when I called you earlier today, it kept ringing, and no one answered it." Louisa said suspiciously.

"I wonder how that may be." I said getting up again, trying to get away from this cross examination. "I'll be in my room." 

I put on some music and thought about Don Juan. When Louisa entered my room a little later, I didn't hear her, as I was singing along to "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing". I did feel like dancing, but I didn't. My leg hurt too much.

Louisa turned down the music and looked seriously at me.

"Alright!" She said holding my gaze. "Who is he?"

"Who?" I asked pretending to be stupid.

"You've met someone. That's easy to tell. So, who is he?"

"What? Me? I haven't met anyone. What makes you think that?" I asked smiling widely.

"Well… Let's start with your smile. You never smile as much as you do tonight. Then there's the fact that you haven't been checking your phone for incoming calls or messages all day. You _never_ forget about that. Oh, and what's with the dreamy expression on your face? You can't lie to me. You've met someone!"

"Yeah…" I said reluctantly. "Then maybe I have."

"I knew it!" Louisa exclaimed victoriously. "Who is he?"

I knew Louisa wouldn't believe me if I told her the truth, so I decided to lie. No, not to lie, but to tell her the truth with a few modifications.

"He's just a guy I met when I walked out in front of that car. He helped me off the road and carried me to the doctor."

"Why didn't you just call for an ambulance?" Louisa asked sounding a bit envious.

"We did, but they had all been called out to a big accident somewhere."

"Oh, that is sooo romantic!" Louisa said dreamily. "He rescued you and fell in love with you!"

"I don't know about that." I said but felt almost sure that Don Juan felt the same way as I did.

"What do you mean? You're planning on seeing each other again, aren't you?" Louisa must have read from the expression on my face that we had done more than just paying a visit to the doctor together.

"Yeah. Of course." I said, but suddenly I felt a little insecure about it. Don Juan hadn't said that he wanted to see me again. I had just assumed that he would.

"He _did_ get your phone number, right?" Louisa asked and made me feel the opposite of what I had just done. He hadn't asked for my phone number, and he hadn't given me his. Oh my God, how could I have been so stupid? Of course I was nothing but a conquest to him. I was number 1503, for Christ's sake! I meant nothing to him! Why else would he tell me his name was Don Juan? Especially when his otherwise perfectly normal uncle kept calling him John? 

"So he didn't." Louisa stated quietly and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I hadn't noticed, but I had begun to cry. "I'm sorry, Chris. I didn't want to make you sad."

"It's not you." I said and felt like the stupidest human being ever. "It's me. I fell for his charms, though all he did was try to seduce me all the time! That's why he didn't try to make me stay. That's why he didn't object when I said I had to go home. I've been so stupid! I can't believe I've been so naïve!" I sobbed and made Louisa put her arms around me. They felt nothing like Don Juan's. I felt no comfort in them at all.

"It's alright. You're not the stupid one." Louisa tried, but it didn't help. "He is."

"But he's not stupid! He's so perfect!" I cried feeling like my whole world was in ruins. I had no idea how I was ever going to survive this. I had thought I had found the perfect bliss, and now, in an instant, all of my dreams had been shattered. Not that I had had time to make any dreams about me and Don Juan. I had just been sure we'd be together forever. It felt as if my future had been ripped away from me, and I didn't know how to go on, as I had nothing left to live for. My thoughts reminded me of what Don Juan had told me about his thoughts when he had seen me in the street. It had been a lie. Along with everything else he had said and done. He hadn't loved me. Not even when we made love. He had just tricked me into believing so. 

Suddenly I felt a great anger filling me inside. I felt pain, of course, but also anger. I didn't want him to believe that he could get away with breaking my heart so easily. I had to tell him off. I'd go back to his place right away and tell him what I thought of him. And, if I were lucky, he'd beg for forgiveness and apologize that he forgot to ask for my number. I knew where he lived, didn't I? I had been there!

Then I realized something else. Though I had been to his place, I wasn't sure where it was. In the taxi on our way there, I had been so engrossed in Don Juan that I hadn't noticed where we were going. On my way home I had been too busy dreaming about him that I hadn't noticed, either, where I was, and so I had no idea where to go to find him. Oh my God! It had been part of his plan. He had clouded my mind so much that I had no idea of how to get back, and now he could live happily ever after knowing that the stupid girl he'd seduced could never get back at him. Very wise of him, I thought. And so stupid of me!

These were my thoughts when I fell a sleep in Louisa's arms. Pretty dark thoughts, I know, but I couldn't' help it. I was in love, and my love had been very mean to me. Of course I was the one to blame!

---

I warned you! This chapter was nothing like the rest. I promise the next one will be different. You have my word on that!

Review, please! Even if you have nothing nice to say about it! I just need to know that I still have readers! (Hey, I'm practically on my knees, here. You can't just ignore that!)

: ) ~ Miss Sofie


	8. The World Gone Mad

God, why do my stories always turn into this? Always people crying, and always people yelling at each other. Don't think I've ever written a story without crying and yelling. Must be something I should do more often myself, eh?

Anyway, this should be the last chapter of the kind. From now on more kind speech and more pleasant feelings. At least that's the plan for now…

R&R, pls!

~ Miss Sofie.

---

**Chapter VIII – The World Gone Mad**

I got up quite late the next day, as I saw no reason to get up at all. When I finally did, I took a shower, put on a black blouse and black pants though I knew the sun would fry me alive in the dark clothes. I didn't care. I wasn't planning on going outside anyway. I know it was a little dramatic, but I felt dead inside. For a moment I thought about coloring my eyelids black, but then I chose not to. Why bother, I thought, and so I put on no make-up and didn't dress my hair.

"What's with you today? Are you still feeling ill from yesterday?" My Mum asked me as I came into the kitchen. She was preparing lunch.

"I guess so." I said indifferently and took a couple of painkillers from the medicine closet. I had a head-ache, and my eyes were sore from crying.

"Do you want something to eat? Lunch is ready in a minute."

"No." I replied impolitely.  "I'm not hungry."

"But you have to eat _something_! Have you had any food since you threw it all up yesterday?"

"Could you please _not_ remind me?!" I yelled and left the kitchen slamming the door on my way. I know Mum was only trying to be nice, and it wasn't her fault that Don Juan had been a total jerk. I just couldn't take speaking to her right now. I was ashamed of myself, but I didn't go back to apologize. Instead I locked myself up in my room and cried for the hundredth time since last night.

~

I think I had been asleep when I heard the doorbell ring. I must've been asleep, 'cause I had been dreaming. I had dreamt that Don Juan rang the doorbell. Whoever was at the door must've rung it twice, then, I thought and listened. I couldn't hear any voices, but after a very short while I heard the slamming of the door, and I figured that the caller was either inside the house or had left again. I had a vague hope that it was Don Juan. He did, after all, know where I lived, but I didn't expect him to show up.

It wasn't him. I still didn't know who it was, but no one came into my room, so I figured it wasn't for me, and therefore not Don Juan.

I tried to tell myself that I didn't care, but it didn't work. I spent all morning and half the afternoon like this, but nothing would help. When Louisa came home from a friend's house she came into my room demanding me to get up. I was already dressed, so why in the world did I stay inside with my curtains closed when the weather was so beautiful?

I got up reluctantly, but I did go with her to the backyard. 

"How's your leg today?" She tried. I hadn't said a word since I left my room.

"Who cares?" I said and shrugged my shoulders. I had a very gloomy expression on my face.

"I do! And would you please stop doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Behaving like the whole world's against you! You're not five anymore!"

"What do _you_ know about it? What if the whole world _is_ against me?"

"You know that's ridiculous! He's just a guy, for God's sake! You don't even know him!"

But that was exactly what pained me. Don Juan wasn't just any guy, and I had thought I knew him. I felt so rotten! So betrayed!

A sound from inside silenced us both. It was the door bell again. We both listened, and I hoped to hear Don Juan's voice, though I knew very well that it wouldn't be his. My spirits rose a bit as I heard a man's voice, but as I thought it sounded deep with a touch of an accent, I told myself to get real. My hopes had made my mind turn the voice into Don Juan's, though there was no chance it would be.

"That voice sounds unfamiliar to me!" Louisa said with a concentrated look on her face. "And he speaks with an accent. Maybe it's the stranger from this morning. The weirdo with the mask."

"What did you just say?" I exclaimed and jumped up from the lawn chair. My leg hurt from the sudden weight of my body, and I almost fell to the ground. The only thing that prevented me from going head-first into the flagstones was the sunshade, which I managed to get a hold of before touching the ground.

"Be careful, Chris!" Louisa said and got up to lend me a hand. "Why the sudden hurry? It's not…him, is it?"

"It must be!" I said and tried to run inside. I couldn't, so I restrained myself and walked as quickly as I could instead.

It was quite a long way through the house to the front door, when one's leg was wounded and the love of one's life was waiting by the door.

When I reached the kitchen, I heard my mother's voice from the hallway.

"For the last time…She does not want to see you!" She said very loudly. Her voice was shrill and she sounded scared. Right before I reached the hallway, I heard the door being slammed, and when I rounded the corner I saw my mother standing still, breathing heavily.

"Who was that?" I cried and tried to run to the door.

"A lunatic!" She answered taking a hold of me, so I wouldn't fall.

"Don Juan?" I asked trying to break free from her grasp. I wanted to run after him.

"Yes, that's what he said. How did you know?"

"I have to…" I said desperately and took another step towards the door, still with my mother's hand holding me in a firm grip.

"Don't go out there!" She exclaimed with horror in her voice. "He's a lunatic. He asked for a Doña Christina this morning, but I told him there was no one of that name here."

"Oh, Mum!" I cried twisting and turning but unable to break free because my leg hurt too much.

"This time he demanded to see you, but I told him you didn't want to see him. Imagine what he could've done if I had let him inside!" She said with fear in her voice. "He probably even carried a gun with him along with that costume!"

Why, oh, why didn't Don Juan have the impact on my Mum that he had on any other woman I had met while in his arms? If he had had, then she would've let him in, and I would be back in his arms by now. Instead I was dying while struggling to follow him.

I finally got loose, and I ran out into the street. Yes, I ran, though my leg felt like exploding, but it was too late. All I saw was the back of a taxi driving away. Then everything was silent again, except I. I was weeping with big sobs, as I let myself fall. My leg hurt and I didn't care if the rest of my body would ache as well. Why would I? I hurt on the inside, then why not on the outside? Besides, I was going to die anyway. Don Juan would never come back for me now!

~

"Would you please listen to me?!" Louisa almost yelled into my ear. I had been refusing to answer or even listening to her for a couple of minutes, being the five-year-old she had talked about earlier.

"Why? I just wanna be left to die. Why can't you respect that?!" I finally answered into my pillow. She heard anyway.

"Come on! You're being _so_ ridiculous! And I'm trying to tell you something that'll interest you!"

"I'm not interested in anything anymore!" I replied childishly and made Louisa sigh.

"Fine!" She said and I could almost see her crossing her arms, though I had my eyes closed and covered with the pillow. "I'll leave you with the knowledge of your Don Juan standing on the top of a skyscraper, wanting to end his life by throwing himself off of it!"

"What?!" I exclaimed removing the pillow from my face. "What did you say?"

"He's on the news." She said indifferently and left.

Of course I could wait for my death to come until I had watched the news. Not that I wanted to kill myself. I just figured that I'd die soon, as I had nothing left to live for. Anyway, I'd watch the news, and then I'd lay myself down to die.

Don Juan was, as Louisa had said, on TV. He was standing on top of a building somewhere in Manhattan. He was wearing his cloak again, though it was still torn. The street below him was packed with people watching. Some of them seemed to be amused, and the TV speaker sounded quite entertained as well, when he told the viewers that the young John Arnold DeMarco, who thought he was Don Juan (here the speaker laughed out loud) wanted to kill himself, as his true love, the beautiful Doña Christina, did not want to see him ever again. He (the speaker) was being very sarcastic and contemptuous, and it hurt me so much to watch and to listen to. Don Juan was not a lunatic. I realized now that maybe he wasn't all well, but he was certainly not a lunatic. He was just a hopeless romantic. What was so funny about that? It was the world gone mad, not him!

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed horrified and made my family stare.

"You see?" My mum said with a know-all attitude. "I told you he was mad! How does he know about you, by the way?"

"You just don't get it, do you?" I screamed and left to collect my phone and money.

"Where are you going?" My Mum demanded and got up from the couch.

"To Manhattan!" I replied and hurried to the door.

"Don't tell me you're going to see him, Christina! I forbid you to go anywhere near that…beast!"

"He's no beast, Mum! God, how can you judge him like that? You've spoken to him for, like, two seconds, and you think you know him?! That's pathetic!"

"Do you know him much better?" Louisa defended mum. "How long have you known him? For one day?"

"Don't you get it at all?" I screamed ignoring the pain in my leg. "_I_ can get him down from that building! It's because _you_ told him I didn't want to see him that he wants to kill himself!"

And with that I slammed the door behind me, dialing the number of the nearest taxi company on my phone.

Don Juan had rescued me once, now I needed to rescue him. For his sake and for mine.

---

I hate clichés. And I use them all the time. Sorry. I'm not original! At least not the way I want to be.

Thanx for reviewing! ;)


	9. Almost Happy

Back together again, or…? Read and see for yourselves. Who knows, maybe Don Juan won't survive! He is, after all, threatening to throw himself off the top of a building! Anyway, read on and find out if he kills himself or if someone else kills him!

And of course… Thanks for the reviews!

~ Miss Sofie

---

**Chapter IX – Almost Happy**

Though I didn't know the exact location of the building that Don Juan wanted to jump off, it was easy to find. The taxi driver had heard about him on the news, and he shook his head when I told him to take me to that building.

"Leave the poor guy alone!" He said, but he didn't object any further to driving me there. At last someone felt pity for Don Juan instead of amusement over him. I'm not sure he'd want to be pitied, though, as his world seemed much better than the mad one I had escaped for one day while in his company.

Anyway, I went as close as I could by taxi, and then I had to walk. The street was filled with people, as everyone had seen Don Juan on the news and now wanted to see him with their own eyes as well. It made me feel a little angry, 'cause they were obviously entertained. I didn't feel entertained at all. I only felt worried, as the anger and pain I had felt before, had disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"Excuse me!" I said and elbowed my way through the crowd. "Oh, I'm sorry." I hit a young man with my elbow, and he sent me a cold glare.

"You can watch from a distance like the rest of us!" Someone said and blocked my way.

"No, 'cause someone stepped on my glasses!" I said sarcastically and squeezed in between a couple of women, who let me pass as it made them stand very awkwardly, pushed to the side.

"Excuse me!" I said again and continued this way until I reached an aluminum fence, which the police had placed in the middle of the street to prevent people from going too close. What did they think Don Juan was? A bomber man? A terrorist? It's not like he'd explode on top of the building and send masonry drills towards the crowd.

"Officer!" I shouted through the noise from the hordes behind me. "Excuse me? Officer?"

No one heard me. Or maybe they did. They just didn't react, as so many other people were talking and shouting, mostly with joy because of the entertainment above.

"Excuse me! I need to get through!" I shouted still not getting through to the officer not so far from me.

Well, if no one would help me I'd have to help myself, I thought, and so I began climbing over the fence. It's amazing how fast I got contact this way.

"What do you think you're doing?" A tall, pale police officer said and took me by the collar. "Get out of here. It's not entertainment! It's a man of flesh and blood up there. Don't you think he's been humiliated enough as it is?!"

"That's exactly what I think!" I said and felt a little encouraged.

"Then get off that fence! On the other side of it!" The officer said firmly.

"But my name's Christina!" I tried and stayed on the fence.

"So?"

"I'm the Christina that Don Juan's talking about. I'm Doña Christina!"

"Look, young missy! I neither have the time nor the patience to deal with young women who think they're the love of the mad man's life. He may be handsome, what do I know, but I'm getting sick of all you girls wanting to rescue him and live happily ever after with him."

I didn't reply to this as I felt a little astounded. I hadn't counted on not being believed.

"What? You thought you were the only one?" The officer laughed. Then he left me, obviously believing I'd get off the fence now.

He ought to have stayed if he really wanted me not to climb in. Usually I would've given up at this, 'cause I'm not a girl who breaks the law often or acts against the word of a police officer, but this was no usual case. I jumped down on the inside of the fence and walked towards two men, who looked less police-like than the rest. It turned out that I knew one of them.

"Andy!" I exclaimed at the sight of Don Juan's uncle. I don't know why, but I hadn't expected to see anyone here who was related to Don Juan in any way. I had expected him to be all alone.

"Miss, for the last time…" The police officer from before said as he approached me. "…Get out of here! It's no business for young girls. This is serious!"

"It's okay." Andy said to the officer, and I couldn't help but feeling a little victorious. My thoughts turned back to Don Juan immediately, though.

"I'm sorry about all this." Andy said and put a hand on my shoulder. "And I'm sorry for the trouble it must've caused you!"

"It's not your fault." I said trying to cheer him up. If only I reached Don Juan in time, everything was going to be alright.

"It's my mum's fault, really, but the story's too long to be told now. What's the fastest way up?"

"The lift." Andy said and pointed his head towards the entrance of the skyscraper. "But let me come with you. They won't let you up if they don't believe you."

"Thanks." I said and hurried to the big glass door of the building, Andy following right behind.

"You ought to know something about…" He hesitated before he said the name. "…Don Juan before you go up there."

"I know his name is John, if that's what you mean."

"He told you?" Andy asked with hope in his voice.

"No, they said it on the news."

"Oh. Well, that's not the only thing. John's delusional. He really believes that he's Don Juan, and I noticed that he had made you believe so too."

"But if it makes him happy, it's a harmless fantasy, isn't it?"

"Yes, but that may not be it. He also thinks that everyone else is delusional and that he's the only normal person around."

"No, he doesn't." I said and stopped in front of the lift. A man was watching out, only letting the people, who had business up the building, pass. "He knows he's not just any guy." I said and showed the guard my ID.

"What would I need that for?" The man asked not letting me pass.

"She's _the_ Christina." Andy explained and tried to get on the lift.

"Sure!" The man replied sarcastically and stepped in front of Andy.

"Ronald, it's okay!" The man who had been talking to Andy shouted to the guard, and immediately we were let through.

"Who's he?" I asked when we were in the lift on our way to the top.

"A psychiatrist. He's been up there to talk to John, but it didn't help. He only wants to speak to you, and as he thought you wouldn't see him again, he's been about to jump several times now. I'm not sure he really wants to, though."

"I hope not." I said and feared that he should be jumping off the roof while I was on my way up to him. He didn't know I was coming, after all.

My leg began to hurt while going up. No, it had hurt all the time, but I hadn't had time to think about it until now. Andy noticed.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "Yesterday I wouldn't have thought you'd be able to walk this fast."

"I probably shouldn't have." I said and wanted to sit down. I couldn't. There was nothing in the lift that I could use for a chair. "I just had to."

"I'll take a look at it once we get John down, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks." I said and wished the lift would go a little faster. I know it was a tall building, but still… How long could it possibly take to reach the top?

My heart pounded wildly as the doors finally opened and I got outside. The wind was stronger here than down in the street, and it made my hair flutter in all directions. For a split second I thought that it was a good thing, 'cause Don Juan would see me in a moment, and I hadn't brushed my hair today. And I hadn't put on any make-up. Oh well, if he really thought I was the love of his life, he wouldn't' care about my looks.

"Over here, miss." A guy with a small radio said and motioned me over. I suppose he had heard from the men on the ground that I was coming up.

"Where is he?" I asked and hurried to the man. I had to take a hold of his arm as I reached him, 'cause my leg was giving up.

"Doña Christina!" I heard someone say loudly. The voice was worried, but it was still Don Juan's. Thank God! He hadn't thrown himself off the building yet!

I sighed with relief when I saw him, though he looked tired and worn out.

An instant later he was by my side, supporting me so I wouldn't fall.

"You really ought to keep that leg still." He said and looked fondly at me.

"I would've, if I didn't have to come here." I said with a smile. 

"Doña Christina, did you only come here because you had to?" He asked not understanding the smile I sent him. The police officer and Andy had walked a little away, leaving us to ourselves for a moment.

"No, I didn't. My mum sent you away. She shouldn't have. I didn't know you had called for me twice today, but when I finally found out, it was too late. Don Juan, I _tried_ to follow you, but my mum held me back, and with this leg…"

"Hush!" He said and put his index finger on my lips. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're here now. And if you'll stay."

"Of course I'll stay." I said and wondered why he felt insecure about that. "I didn't want to leave yesterday, I just had to."

"But you didn't say a proper goodbye, and you left before I could ask for your number!"

"I left in a hurry, because I knew I'd never be able to leave if I stayed another minute."

"You left me so heart-broken I thought I'd never feel alive again!" Was Don Juan's answer. I had no idea of the pain my departure had caused. I never meant it to.

I knew it'd take a good deal of talking to make him see that I hadn't meant to hurt him, and so a sudden idea made me take off my blouse. I had a top underneath it, so I didn't exactly expose myself to him or to anyone else.

"What are you doing, Doña Christina?" He asked with big eyes. "I mean, we can't…Here!"

I didn't reply but tore a piece of the left sleeve off. The fabric was very thin, and so I had no problem sticking a finger through it to make two holes. Without saying anything, I put my newly-made mask on and tied it at the back of my head.

Don Juan looked astonished at me for a while, then he began smiling.

"Doña Christina! You didn't have to do that!" He said and laid his hand on my cheek.

"But what else could I do to make you see that I care?" I asked close to tears.

He didn't reply, but after a few seconds like this he removed his hand from my cheek and moved his face a little closer instead. Finally, what I had been waiting for since forever (actually, it was only yesterday), and what I had thought I'd never experience again, was going to happen!

Right when we were about to start kissing, the helicopter with the camera flew closer and threw us off balance with all the wind it caused. Don Juan took me in his arms and carried me to the lift, and we went down together. 

This time the trip seemed way too short, as I felt like ripping off Don Juan's clothes and kiss him all over. I didn't. I knew we had to get out of the lift, and that people would be waiting for us.

~

They did. Wait for us, that is. A few people looked unsatisfied, as if they had been hoping for Don Juan to jump, but most of them cheered and laughed, as they saw us together, both of us wearing a mask. I couldn't help laughing, and Don Juan smiled as well. A few minutes later Andy came down as well and got us both into his car. Don Juan was carrying me all the way, and I believe I saw a few girls looking at me with envy in their eyes. Some giggled as we came near, and some just reached out to touch him as if he were someone famous. I felt proud again, but though very happy that the misunderstanding had been solved, I also felt a little sad. Who said he wouldn't try to jump off a roof again if we had had a fight or something?

I knew it before the psychiatrist said it. We wouldn't be going home tonight. Don Juan would be taken to a mental institution, and I would come with him. 

Oh well, whatever it'd take I'd have to get him out of there again. I had only just found him and his beautiful world, and I wasn't willing to give neither him nor the world up just yet.

---

Now, now! Dry your eyes. It doesn't end here, though it could've. I thought about it. Seriously. But I've had a plan from the beginning, which didn't include an end yet. So I'll write on. Just one more chapter, I promise. Ah, but I've promised before without keeping it, I know. We'll just have to wait and see then, won't we?

The review-button is waiting to be clicked…


	10. Close to You

Okay, so finally the last chapter. I feel like I should've ended it with the last chapter, but I didn't. At least now I know what to do next time. I'm not at all satisfied with this chapter. It's nothing like I wanted it to be, but I can't come any closer to my initial plan. Can't explain why. Anyway, it's all you're gonna get of Don Juan DeMarco from me. At least there's now a story about that movie on Fanfiction.net!

Thanks for all of your reviews! You've been so great all the way!

~ Miss Sofie.

---

**Chapter X – Close to You**

Don Juan and I were taken to a mental institution, and after giving us a few instructions the nurse left us to ourselves in the room that was to be Don Juan's. I followed her out into the corridor.

"Is it really necessary to keep him here?" I asked. "He's not dangerous. He won't harm anyone."

"A suicidal patient is always dangerous. Just think of how many people he would hurt by killing himself!"

I didn't know what else to say as I knew she was right, though I didn't believe he'd try to kill himself again. Not now that he had me. At least that's what I hoped.

I went back inside the room and found him lying on the floor with his feet upon his bed.

I couldn't help but give a little laugh at the sight. He looked so cute.

He turned his face to look up at me and reached out his hand.

"Come lie here for a while." He said. He didn't smile, but he didn't look sad or angry either. "You see everything from a totally different view down here."

I did what he asked of me, and yes, everything did look different from the floor. Even he did. His hair was lying flat on the floor, and as he turned to face me, the hair, which had touched the floor before, became electric and stood right up.

"What?" He said as I looked at him with an amused and very fond smile.

"You're so sweet." I said frankly and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

He hesitated for a couple of seconds, then he sighed.

"Nothing happened. You saw that, Doña Christina."

"Yes, but why did you almost jump? It can't have been because of me entirely."

"Why not? Haven't you ever felt a love so strong that if it went away you could as well be dead? Haven't you ever loved someone so dearly that their turning you away hurt more than a thousand needles through your heart? That's how I felt, and that's why I wanted to die. I know I love you too much, but I cannot love you any less!"

I didn't know just what to say. I _had_ felt the same way, but still I hadn't tried to kill myself. And amidst all this I wondered how he could declare me his love like it was the most natural thing to do at a time like this, which, furthermore, he did in the sweetest way possible.

"And…" He continued with a somewhat archly smile. "I never really intended to kill myself. I just wanted you to notice just how much you mean to me."

"Are you saying that if I hadn't showed up, you still wouldn't have jumped?" I said not returning the compliment. I was afraid to do so. Don't ask me why.

"Does it make any difference? Would you have stayed away, if you had known it?"

"No, I would not."

"Well, but I wouldn't have jumped."

"I don't know if I should feel angry or flattered. You really gave me a fright. What would I have done if you had jumped?"

"I never meant to make you feel guilty!"

"That's not what I mean. What would I have done if you were gone?"

"Oh. Maybe now you understand what kind of pain I felt?"

"I've known all along."

We lay silent for a while, until I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to know. I mean, I already kind of knew, but I needed to hear it from Don Juan himself.

"What's your name?" I asked seriously, staring at the ceiling. I didn't really notice what it looked like, though.

"But Doña Christina!" Don Juan exclaimed in a little laugh. "I already told you yesterday. I'm Don Juan DeMarco!"

I sighed with disappointment. I had hoped for a different kind of answer.

"But what's your real name?"

He hesitated, which was good. I had expected him to laugh at me again and tell me I was paranoid or something and that his name _was _Don Juan.

"Does it matter?" He finally said. "It's just a name. _I_ am Don Juan DeMarco. _My name_ is something different. But I'm still the same person. Would you like me better if I wasn't Don Juan?"

"No." I said feeling something inside. I wasn't sure if it was affection or pain. Often affection _is_ pain. "But I'd like to know your name."

I turned to face him and looked into the soft eyes edged with the black fabric of his mask. He caressed my hair thinking hard. After a while he opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. Then, finally, he admitted.

"My name is John Arnold DeMarco and yours is Christina. But wasn't everything much more beautiful before – when we were Don and Doña?"

"I don't know." I said avoiding speaking his name. To tell the truth, I didn't know what to call him. I felt like crying, but for his sake I avoided that too. I had to be strong when he was obviously weak. 

"I think it was. And it can stay that way, if we want it to."

"No it can't!" I said feeling even more like crying than before. "They won't let you leave this place if they think you don't know your own name!"

"But I just told you I knew!"

"Yes, but do you believe it?"

"What is there to believe?"

I sighed. I could tell that this would take quite a while.

I think we talked all night, Don Juan and I. We didn't really kiss. There was too much to be thought of and to be talked about, but we lay close, our sides touching each other all night long. We were serious most of the time, but once in a while Don Juan would say something funny or incredibly charming and I would laugh and melt inside. Apart from our sides, we never touched. Don't get me wrong, I felt more attracted to him than ever before, but it wasn't the time for touching. Once in a while I thought about forgetting it all and letting go – I'm sure he wouldn't have said no – but I resisted. I was too much at a loss what to do. I knew I had to support him, but which way? I wanted him to get well, but that was kind of the problem. What _was_ well? He had seemed perfectly well until I had found out his name was not what he had told me.

Though I thought about this all night while talking and listening to Don Juan, the night passed very quickly. Before we knew it was morning, a nurse came to fetch Don Juan. I think it was then I realized.

Before she entered the room, she asked if he was properly dressed. He gave her a positive answer, but her "alright, I'm coming in, then" sounded rather disappointed. The smile came back onto her face, though, at the sight of him. And it wasn't just any smile. It was the kind of smile that only women know how to smile. Or maybe we don't even know how. The smile probably just finds us whenever love strikes us, and when our hopes aren't diminished. I'm not saying that Don Juan did anything to encourage her feelings, but he didn't do the opposite, either. I got a feeling of him being something very rare, probably one in a million or more. No other man could've made women behave like he did. It was like with that woman, from whom he had borrowed the water for me. They both giggled girlishly and couldn't take their eyes off of him. It wasn't normal. I mean, of course you sometimes see a very handsome man that you have a hard time taking your eyes off of, but with Don Juan it seemed to be impossible to these women. Like it was something physical. An eye disease or something. And Don Juan didn't do anything to keep eye contact with them. Except being present. How could any normal guy wake such feelings in every woman surrounding him? And, I suddenly remembered, even the animals wanted to be near him. The birds and the dogs. Hadn't they come to him without his entreating them to do so?

It was all very weird indeed, if it wasn't a fact that he was different. That he was _the_ Don Juan!

While I thought of all this I thought I heard music. When I noticed, it stopped. I laughed at myself for being so ridiculous, but after a while it began again. This time it didn't stop. It just lulled me to sleep. Don Juan was not with me, and I hadn't slept all night. That's why he found me sleeping in his bed when he returned from his hour with the shrink.

~

I felt something soft touch my cheek and I turned around to see what it was.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Don Juan said and looked almost sorrowful.

"It's okay." I said and smiled at him. A tired, but loving smile. "Come sit with me." I sat up in the bed and dragged him down to sit next to me. "How did it go?"

"Well…" He said and looked away. I kept silent. If he wanted to talk about it, I'd listen. If he didn't want to talk about it, I'd just have to wait.

"They want to put me on medication." He said after a while. Then he looked me straight in the eyes. "Do I look in sane to you?"

Oh my God! It pained me to see him so sad. I knew, instantly, that the medicine would kill him.

"No, you're not in sane, Don Juan!" I said and put my arms around him. He didn't put his around me, but he leant closer and let me hold him.

"You still call me Don Juan!" He stated and I thought I felt him sighing with relief. "It's the first time since I told you about my name!"

"Would you rather have me call you John?" I asked and put my chin on his shoulder.

"No." He said and turned his head to face me as well as he could in the awkward position we were sitting in. "And I'd prefer to keep calling you Doña Christina, if you don't mind. That's who you are to me!"

But of course! I loved being Doña Christina. I loved that he was Don Juan. I hated the thought of our world being destroyed by medications. _Our_ world! I hadn't thought of it that way before.

"You know what, Don Juan? Together, we'll make them see that they're wrong and we're right!" I said and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and planted a kiss on my lips.

~

"Wait…wait!" I said and held my breath. "I think someone's coming!"

"And?" Don Juan replied with a sly smile. "They'll be surprised, but maybe they'll learn something!"

"You're so bad!" I said and bit his ear softly, letting him open my bra with his hands underneath my shirt.

"No more than you!" He said with a twinkle and tasted my neck. I felt small sensations all through my body. How did he do that with just one kiss?

I caressed his neck with my hands while he pulled off my shirt. My hands got hold of something. It was the knot of his mask. Should I…?

"What are you thinking?" He whispered so close to my ear that his warm breath created another series of sensations in me.

"Of removing your mask." I admitted blankly. I wanted so much to see what he looked like beneath it, though it would make no difference as for my love for him.

Slowly his hands moved upwards. My shirt was off, and he let his fingers slide softly over my skin on their way to my neck. He lifted them to the knot of my mask and began to tie it up. I did the same to him, and he didn't object.

"You won't be needing this anymore." He said and took off my mask. "I already know you love me."

"And you won't be needing yours." I said, but when I wanted to remove it from his eyes, he put a hand to my wrist and held it in place.

"So? You don't think so?" He said reluctant of letting it go.

"No. There's no need to be ashamed anymore. I think you've taken your share already. And it won't bring your father back."

"But then I won't be Don Juan anymore!"

"You'll always be Don Juan to me, and I'll always wanna be close to you no matter what!" I assured him.

He let go of the grip that held my wrist, and I removed his mask slowly. He looked just as I had imagined. He still looked like Don Juan!

"Doña Christina!" He said relieved and hugged me. I felt his warm skin against mine and was breathless again. Someone was definitely walking towards our room in the corridor now. I shoved Don Juan a little away from me.

"Don't care about them!" He whispered and kissed my eyelids.

"I don't." I said and began to unbutton his pants. "I just needed some space for this!"

Whoever walked into the room got quite a surprise. We didn't notice who it was or what they saw, and we didn't care. We were Do

ña Christina and Don Juan, and we were lost in a world of our own – a world, which would last forever!

~

Why do birds suddenly appear

Every time you are near

Just like me

They want to be

Close to you

---

I don't know why, I just had to add the chorus of the old song that I love so much. I don't remember who wrote it, so I can't give anyone credits for it. I just don't wanna take the credits myself.

It's been great writing about Don Juan, especially the first five chapters! I'll miss him! How lucky I am to have the movie!

See you guys around, and feel free to leave as many reviews as Fanfiction.net will allow you to!


End file.
